


snow.

by blurrytyler



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, joshler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 07:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7426036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurrytyler/pseuds/blurrytyler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tyler isn't where he wants to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	snow.

**Author's Note:**

> oh ms believer was kinda the inspiration for this. not really. a little boring. enjoy.

it's cold. the type of night where the sharp air nips at your nose and stings your cheeks, tyler doesn't mind it. his finger tips and toes have gone numb, and his ears nearly burn from how harsh the slight breeze stings his ears. tyler swears he's used to it. 

he's against a tree at the park, several blocks down the road from his residence, a long stick in one hand, drawing random shapes into the stiff dirt, and the other hand in his puffed winter jacket. he can see his breath, feel his hairs on his arms, legs, and neck stand, his skin covered with goosebumps and he knows it's cold, he can feel his lips turn blue. he's aware of the temperature, he's aware of the snow falling, melting once it reaches his skin. he knows, but he doesn't care. 

josh is sat at the tree next to him. tyler, not too long ago, dialed josh on his mobile with shakey hands and unsteady words. "the spot," tyler quietly said into the phone, a sniffle following, in some sort of attempt to cover up his voice crack, "now."

and so josh is here, staring at tyler and his shapes in the dirt. he's wearing two pairs of gloves and three socks. josh swears by it that he didn't need a jacket, but his tensed body and arms wrapped around himself said otherwise. neither of them have mustered a words since josh arrived.

they keep at this for a while, tyler drawing, occasionally sniffling, josh staring. 

"so." josh finally says, his voice a bit groggily since the 3 am call had woken him up. "what's going on?" 

tyler doesn't look at josh, moments pass and he doesn't say anything. he puts down the stick, but the two remain in silence. 

josh scoots a little bit closer, unlike tyler he can admit he isn't used to the cold. he doesn't enjoy the loss of feeling in his toes and fingertips, he finds the snow pellets falling on his face to be particularly annoying. but, he'd do anything for the kid next to him. 

tyler finally speaks up, minutes after josh spoke. "i-" he sniffles, again. "i don't know."

"do you want to talk about it?"

"I don't know what to talk about, josh." tyler mumbled, and josh took a good hard look at tyler. he had tear streaks that lined his cheeks, his skin flushed and snow flakes in his eyelashes. 

"what'd you need me for? i don't mean to sound rude, but you know i have work at nine and-"

"just sit here with me josh." he says, and tyler scoots closer to josh. the sides of their thighs are now lightly brushed against each other. tyler doesn't sniffle for a while.

and that's what they do, they sit. they sit together, exchanging no words but occasionally passing off the stick, creating lame dirt drawings together, which earned a few light giggles from tyler, so josh considers his night a win. the sun is now appearing in the distance. 

"what time is it?" tyler says, his voice is soft, the sky is pink and it reflects of his face, his eyes mirror the shade of the sky as well and he looks like art sitting there. he's simple, he's beautiful. josh doesn't say anything about this. "it's 7:03, ty."

tyler grabs a small pile of the newly fallen snow in his hands and blows it in joshs face. josh has to be at work in an hour an 57 minutes, but he's here, compacting snowballs and throwing them at tylers puffy navy blue jacket, using the tree as a line of defense and he could of sworn this was the first time he's seen tyler smile all night. 

7:15, they're making snow angels under the tree, tyler lightly humming a song that sounds familiar but josh doesn't remember the name. 

7:20, they're using the stick to write each other's name in the snow, tyler replaces the o in josh's name with a heart, josh said he's like a tween girl and earns a giggle from tyler.

7:30 josh's blue lips are pressed against tylers pale ones, the kiss is physically cold but it warms them. tylers cheeks burn from blushing.

7:45 their fingers are laced together, sitting in joshs pockets as they make their way to Josh's apartment. 

8:03 am, december third, they exchange "I love you's" for the first time, tyler standing on the curb with Josh's arms wrapped around his waist, their voices soft, almost breathy, and tyler is where he wants to be.


End file.
